


Backstage Pleasure with Fanxy Child

by KPopDreams



Category: Zico - Fandom
Genre: Filming, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPopDreams/pseuds/KPopDreams
Summary: Well the title is pretty self-explanatory I think. You're a groupie and Zico calls you backstage after one of their concerts and they all have a go at you. It ends kinda angsty, because I originally wrote it for a friend and it builds up to a personalised sequel I wrote for her, but since the character is just a groupie to begin with he obviously wouldn't have fallen in love with her so I hope it's alright!





	

You were sweating and your voice was nearly gone. You turned to your friend exclaiming: „This was officially better than sex ugh I swear to god did you see him on that stage? Zico is the definition of hotness, pretty sure I came a few times just from looking at him.“ Your friend laughed and shook her head: „Could have sworn he was looking at you“, she said and shrugged. „OH MY GOD I KNOW RIGHT?“ All of a sudden you heard a loud voice boom through the concert venue: „OI! YOU!“ You turned around, confused as did all of the people around you. A bully bodyguard was looking at you and pointed at you: „Get over here!“ You and your friend made your way through the crowd and once you were in front of him he said: „Zico asked for you.“ Your mouth fell open. „Me?“ He nodded curtly and said: „Yeah, did I fucking stutter? You wanna come backstage or not?“ Your friend nodded hard: „Dude you were literally talking about how much you wanted that! I’m gonna meet my boyfriend now anyway, GO!“ It was true, you had been wanting this and you had been fantasizing about this moment many times, but now you weren’t so sure anymore. „What’s it gonna be, yes or no? I ain’t got all time girl.“ In that moment you looked behind the bodyguard and you saw Zico standing backstage, checking you out and licking his lips hungrily. You nodded: „Yes, definitely yes.“ Your friends gave you the thumbs up and left as the bodyguard swiftly carried you over the barricade and pushed you to the backstage. He brought you into a room with big couches and food, but without windows. Probably better, you thought to yourself, nobody needs to see what’s about to happen in here. The room was empty except for you and the bodyguard and he left you alone with the words „Zico’s gonna be here soon.“ You stood around awkwardly, waiting for the door to open again. A knot was forming in your stomach, a result of the excitement and anxiety you were feeling.

You were about to sit down when you heard the door open. You turned around and he was standing in front of you. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, because he had taken it off on stage and his hair was messy, you bit your lip as he walked towards you, closing the door with his foot. „Yeah you really are pretty“, he said and looked you up and down. He stopped right in front of you and forced your head up with one of his hands, making you look into his eyes. „I’m only gonna say this once: If you agree to doing this you agree to doing anything I want you to, have I made myself clear?“ You nodded and opened your mouth. „Don’t talk. I don’t care about what you have to say. I don’t wanna know your name, I don’t wanna know where you live, I don’t care, I also won’t kiss you, so don’t even think about it, you got that?“ You nodded again, never breaking eye contact. One of his eyebrows shot up and he was obviously impressed. „Most girls start crying and leave as soon as I tell them I don’t give a fuck about them“, he said and chuckled. You decided to show him you were more badass than those girls and you took a step back, shrugged and said: „I’m only here to fuck, not to fall in love.“ His eyes widened and he pushed you against the wall behind you. „I told you not to fucking talk“, he said, towering over you, gritting his teeth. „I gotta teach you not to disobey me. Get on your fucking knees, slut.“ You did as you were told immediately, keeping your head down as you did. „Oh one more thing…“, he said and to your surprise got on his knees in front of you, softly lifting your head up this time to look into your eyes, „if you feel uncomfortable at any time and wanna stop or leave, say something. This is gonna be hard, but it sure as hell ain’t gonna be rape. You got that?“ You nodded and he got back up. He unzipped his pants and let them drop to the floor, his boxers following closely after. You looked at his already hard length and licked your lips. „Well it ain’t gonna suck itself, is it?“ he asked and you immediately took it into your mouth, pumping the shaft with your hand while your tongue licked around his tip. You looked up at him and he was looking back at you, unimpressed. „Just hold still, bitch“, he said and intertwined his fingers with your hair to make sure he had a good grip on your head. „Arms behind your back“, he ordered and you did as you were told. He didn’t waste any time and started thrusting in and out of your mouth. You choked at first and tears were forming in your eyes. „Look… at … me…“ he growled in between thrusts and you did. „Oh yeah that’s what I like to see“, he said, starring at the tears falling down your face silently. A smirk formed on his face and he pulled at your hair, adding to your pain. After a while you had gotten used to his size and started to enjoy this more than you had thought possible in the beginning. He threw his head back in pleasure and you could tell he was close to his release. „You better swallow all of this you little slut, if you make a mess I swear to god I will have you lick it up from the floor, I ain’t playing“, he let you know and after a few more thrusts he unloaded into your mouth, throwing his head back again, pulling at your hair hard and muttering „Fuck“. You dutifully swallowed every last drop and let his taste wash down your throat. He looked down at you. „Well to be honest I didn’t think you could take it, but I was wrong. You obviously have more practiced than I thought.“ He got out his phone and you made to get up, thinking he was done with you. He cocked an eyebrow and ordered: „Stay on the fucking floor. Just because I’m done with you for the moment doesn’t mean I’m done for the night. Also I got some friends that would love to meet you and since you agreed to do whatever the fuck I want you will suck them off and let them fuck you like the good little slut you are, understood?“ You nodded and sank back to your knees, bowing your head. Zico pulled his boxers back on and you both waited until you heard the door open and close.

You looked up and saw Dean and Crush walk into the room. „Jiho, you are the MAN, always sharing your girls and shit“, Crush said, high-fiving Zico as he walked in. Zico chuckled and said: „She’s a good one, she can actually take what we’re going to give her. Dean looked at you and smirked: „You sure? She looks fragile.“ „Believe me man I just fucked her face so hard, not even a peep… a few tears, but that’s to be expected. She’s such a slut, she’ll be perfectly fine with whatever we do to her, isn’t that right?“ He turned to you when he said the last words and you nodded and quickly looked back down. Dean chuckled and Crush said: „Awesome man how do you spot these sluts, it’s unbelievable.“ „Shut up“, he said and made his way to you, „you, get up, sit on the couch.“ You did as you were told and Dean and Crush were already getting rid of their pants. You could feel yourself wetting through your own by now, being so turned on by the prospect of having the three of them have their way with you. „Okay guys I’m gonna film this“, Zico announced and you swallowed hard, „so I can remember this little bitch. I want you“, he pointed at Crush, „to kneel on the couch so she can suck you off while you“, he pointed at Dean this time, „fuck her from behind. This should work just nicely and the couch is definitely big enough for that. Oh and Dean“, he added as an afterthought, „wear a condom man, I can’t bear the thought of little you’s running around.“ Crush dropped his boxers to the floor and got in the position he was instructed to get into. You looked at his dick and noticed that he was smaller than Zico so this should be easy for you. Meanwhile Zico walked over to where you were sitting on the couch. „I have a quick question for you, slut“, he started and you looked at him, „how the fuck is Dean supposed to fuck you if you’re wearing all of your clothes?“ You swallowed and got up. At this moment he got out a camera and pointed it at you. The red lamp let you know that he was filming. „Strip for us“, Zico ordered and you took off your shirt, jeans and bra. He let the camera take in all of you, starting at your face and stopping at your white panties that were completely soaked through. Dean whistled and Zico chuckled. „You’re clearly enjoying yourself, aren’t you?“ He was filming your face now and you blushed, but nodded. „Take the panties off“, he ordered and once again you did as you were told. To your surprise he walked over to you and got on his knees. He made you spread your legs before he licked along your folds and up to your clit, filming himself the entire time. A moan left your mouth and he nodded, approvingly. „You taste good“, he stated and pointed at the couch. „Now get in position, look at Crush, he’s desperate for your sweet little mouth on his dick.“ You looked back at Crush who was watching you with dark eyes and walked over to the couch, getting on all fours so Dean could easily enter you from behind while you were pleasuring Crush. Zico came over so he could film your face. „Show him what you can do, bitch“, he said and you immediately started deep throating Crush’s member, Zico being sure to film it. „FUCK“, Crush exclaimed and grabbed your head, forcing his dick even further down your throat. He was easier to adjust to then Zico had been and you quickly found a steady rhythm. You had completely forgotten about Dean behind you until you felt two fingers entering you, prompting you to moan, sending vibrations over Crush’s dick, making him moan again and pull at your hair. „Make sure to taste her before you fuck her“, Zico said to Dean and shortly afterwards you felt Dean’s tongue where Zico's had been just a few minutes ago. „She does taste good, you were right“, he said, „and she’s fucking dripping, I don’t even need lube for this.“ You could hear a condom pack rip and tried to get a look of his length so you knew what to expect, but Crush’s hands held you in place, moving your head up and down his dick. You anticipated Dean to enter you, but when he did you realised you hadn’t been ready for the sensation. He started moving immediately, giving you no time to adjust at all and groaned deeply. „Fuck she’s tight man“, he said to the camera and you heard Zico laugh. Dean gripped your hips and thrust in and out of you, making you want to scream, but obviously you couldn’t, because your mouth was still wrapped around Crush’s dick. You could feel it pulsating though and you knew he had to be close. „Fuck I’m gonna cum“, he said in this moment and Zico said: „Cum on her face man, I wanna get that for the camera.“ You closed your eyes and picked up the pace with which you sucked him off to make him cum even faster and soon you could feel warm cum fill your mouth before he pulled out and came all over your face, Zico getting all of it on camera. „You can open your eyes again, slut, he’s done“, Zico let you know and when you opened your eyes, Crush had already left the couch. „Look into the camera, bitch.“ You did and in that moment Dean hit your G-spot, making you scream out in pleasure. „That was fucking gold man“, Zico let Dean know, who smirked and cockily said: „Well I know what I’m doing.“ „Do you? I dunno man I feel like you’re holding back.“ Holding back? How could that possibly be holding back, you asked yourself, but Dean wasn’t gonna let Zico tell him twice and he gripped your hips tighter, moving faster and harder than before. „That’s how we fucking do it“, Zico laughed and filmed Dean’s face. You felt the knot in your stomach building up and you knew you were gonna cum. Apparently it showed on your face, because the camera was on you again and Zico said: „Look into the camera when you cum.“ Dean picked up the pace again and you lost it, cumming and screaming in pleasure. His hand came down hard on your ass as you rode out your orgasm and you screamed once more. He didn’t adjust his pace either and just kept thrusting into you with the same speed, making you moan every time he hit your g-spot and almost making you cry, because you haven’t had the time to relax after your orgasm. In this moment Dean leaned down to your ear and through gritted teeth let you know: „I’m gonna cum soon, but before that you will cum again for me, do you hear me?“ You nodded and a second later you felt his thumb rubbing your clit, making you gasp and throw your head back. Your orgasm was already building up again and in a matter of seconds you came again, contracting around Dean who groaned deeply and came as well. He pulled out of you and got up from the couch, getting rid of the condom.

You remained in your position, catching your breath and after a while you could feel Zico getting in position behind you with the camera. He slapped your ass hard and without warning and you jumped a little and let out a surprised gasp at the sudden sensation. His hand came down on your ass again and this time you were prepared, taking it without making a sound or moving. He smacked you a few more times, making sure to catch it on camera before he left the couch and threw you a towel, a handheld mirror and some bottled water. „Clean yourself, I’m not done with you.“ You cleaned your face quickly and tried to fix your hair, which was a complete mess from all the pulling and sweating.

When you looked up again Dean and Crush had left the room and you and Zico were alone again. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to you. „Drink something“, he ordered, „can’t have you dehydrating from all the sweating.“ You opened the water bottle and took a big gulp. „Now come sit on my lap, slut.“ You got up and sat back down on his lap, straddling him, as he leaned against the couch. He began massaging one of your boobs while his other hand ran up and down your side. You could feel him slowly getting hard again and you bit your lip. „Ready for another round?“ You nodded and he smirked. „Of course you are, you’re ready whenever I want you to be, because you’re my little slut, isn’t that right?“ You nodded again, but this time you made eye contact with him. „Good“, he said cooly and got a condom out of his pocket. „Not taking any fucking chances with a groupie“, he let you know, pulling his boxers down and putting the condom on his dick. He then grabbed your hips and pulled you on his dick, lining himself up and entering you. He was even bigger than Dean and you cried out, half in pain, half in pleasure. You started moving up and down and he kissed your neck, biting you every now and then, leaving purple marks on it. The pain of his biting mixed perfectly with the ecstatic feeling his dick made you feel and when his hand moved down to your clit, his finger flicking over your clit you came hard, screaming his name. „Shit girl“, he said and grabbed your hips tighter, making you move faster and thrusting up to meet your movements. You weren’t able to move on your own anymore, your legs not able to hold up your weight and you let him have his way as you tried to hold yourself up as well as you could. You could feel another orgasm building up and by now you just wanted it to be over, the overstimulation being too much for you to handle. All of a sudden you heard him whisper in your ear: „You’re doing well, just a little bit longer.“ And then, much to your surprise, he pulled your head towards him and kissed you. One of his hands left your hips and went to your back, to pull you closer to him, your naked chest on his now. His thrusts became slower and softer and he deepened the kiss. Your hands were in his hair now, messing it up even more than it already was and you slowly calmed down, being able to hold yourself up by yourself again after a while. You were waiting for him to break the kiss, but he didn’t. You were moving in unison now and it was weird, like he was a completely different person, making love to you instead of fucking you. His lips never left yours until after a while he said „Fuck, I’m so close baby.“ A few seconds later you felt him cum and he whispered „I love you, Irem“ against your lips. „What?“ you asked, „Who is Irem? My name is…“ His eyes shot open and he pushed you off of him aggressively. His eyes were on fire and he yelled at you: „GET THE FUCK OUT. LEAVE. NOW.“ He threw the condom away, pulled his clothes back on, rummaging through his jeans for his wallet. „Take this and LEAVE“, he said, throwing 3 100 dollar bills at you, „it should be enough for a cab home.“ He then hastily left the room and you picked up the money and put on your clothes, going home confused.


End file.
